


[CLex][Smallville]Luthor的诱惑

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [53]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex戏谑地打量着眼前这个磨人的小妖精，肾疼。然后，他们俩人，就在浴室里，干了起来。Lex觉得，自己得好好补补。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]Luthor的诱惑

[CLex][Smallville]Luthor的诱惑  
The Temptation Of Luthor  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Luthor的诱惑  
某日，Lex与Clark对质，他明确指出Clark有超能力。  
当然Clark不承认。  
Lex挑明，Clark撒谎水平太差，还是别撒谎了，如果Clark承认，他会为他保密；如果Clark一直隐瞒，那俩人连朋友都做不了。  
Clark还是有顾虑。  
Lex表示，如果Clark承认，他肯定会为之保密，谁都不说，那些调查实验等乱七八糟的东西都会停止；反之，则不一定了。  
Clark还是犹豫。  
Lex表示，既然如此，那就做个交易。如果Clark承认，自己会满足Clark财色权势等所有要求。  
Clark很生气，Lex竟然把这当成交易，气得想走。  
Lex拦住了他，循循善诱，他表示，Clark年轻气盛、气血燥旺，就不想发泄一下吗？他可以安排，帮Clark（找个人）泄下火。  
没想到Clark理解成，Lex要和他干，立马羞红了脸，支支吾吾地表示，自己还没做过，更别提是和男人了。  
Lex立马抓住机会，只要能套出秘密，又何妨自己亲自上呢，更何况自己一直看Clark挺顺眼的。  
Lex立马开撩，诱惑地表示可以教Clark。  
Clark羞得不知所措，任凭Lex亲吻，然后惊奇地发现，自己对此并不排斥。  
但是当Lex扒他衣服时，Clark还是矜持地表示，要不还是算了吧，他不知道该怎么做。  
但是Lex解衣服的手没停，暧昧地对Clark说，虽然他也没跟男人做过，但是大体上还是知道一些的，原理都差不多，Clark可以跟着学他的做法，他会是好老师的。  
然后Lex，就小心翼翼地给Clark，来了个半生不熟的手活和口活。  
Clark很爽，也希望好朋友Lex能爽。  
于是Clark，就依样画葫芦地给Lex，也来了个青涩的手活和口活。  
Lex很爽，并且还想更爽。  
Lex问Clark，想不想进行下一步，下一步更爽，他先来，Clark跟着学，然后Clark再来。  
Clark也想更爽，爽快地答应了。  
Lex算计着，觉得先干Clark而不是被干，会比较划算。  
于是Lex，就探寻着，狠狠地，酣畅淋漓地，把Clark干了个爽，水到渠成，首当其冲。  
然后，轮到Clark来了。  
但是Clark已经被干得几近爆发，所以他干了Lex一小会，就草草了事，满盘狼藉。  
事后，清洗。  
Lex问Clark感觉咋样。  
Clark表示，爽。  
Lex问Clark，那现在可以告诉他秘密了吧。  
Clark叮嘱Lex，一定要保密啊！  
Lex当然答应了。  
于是，Clark就把他是外星人的事告诉了Lex。  
Lex闻言，变得十分慎重起来。  
Clark很后悔，看Lex的反应，恐怕以后连普通朋友都做不成了。  
但是转眼，Lex就恢复了正常。  
Lex表示，自己肯定会替Clark保守秘密的，以后有什么特别的发现，也会与Clark交流。至于实验室，先不必关闭，他可以为Clark秘密研发防护用品。当然，欢迎Clark监督。  
Clark松了口气，然后小心翼翼地问，还能再来一次吗，他又想要了。  
Lex感叹了下Clark的好身体，然后问Clark，喜欢怎么来。  
Clark比照了下之前的经验，酣畅淋漓比草草了事爽，于是直接了当地表示，让Lex干他，最好直接把他干射。  
Lex戏谑地打量着眼前这个磨人的小妖精，肾疼。  
然后，他们俩人，就在浴室里，干了起来。  
Lex觉得，自己得好好补补。


End file.
